Giving Thanks
by onlyonceinforever
Summary: The members of the BAU reflect on what they're thankful for. Cute little fluffy piece. :ONESHOT:


**Disclaimer: 5 hours and 44 minutes until Criminal Minds is on tonight! Would I really have to make Wednesday official sweatervest day if I owned Criminal Minds? I think not.**

**A/N: So, originally, I said to myself "No holiday based fics. You're doing poorly in school and can't waste time doing non-school related stuff."Then I sat down and wrote two paragraphs of my psychology essay and changed my mind. Oh, and I apologize for the OOCness. I don't usually write for most of the characters. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Hmm, I realized I call everyone by their last name (or abbreviated last name coughhackHotch) except for Elle and Spence. Hm, I wonder why that could be...XD**

**Giving Thanks**

"So," Behavioral Analysis Unit member Derek Morgan said nonchalantly, "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving. What are you guys doing?"

The rest of the occupants of the room looked up from their desks.

"Eating lots of good food." Elle responded, stretching her arms above her head. "My sister's doing the cooking this year, and she makes the best mashed potatoes _ever._"

"Bet she doesn't put strange things in them, now does she?" Hotch commented bitterly. The rest of the unit turned to look at him. "My sister-in-law adds all these things to the potatoes. Mashed potatoes aren't supposed to have weird stuff in them."

"Forget the potatoes," Morgan said as he stood up, "It's all about the gravy. Without that, there is no meal."

"For once I agree with Morgan," Spencer made his contribution to the conversation, "Without the gravy, everything's just... bland."

"Bland and gross." Morgan nodded his head. "Exactly."

"The case you're working on is bland and disgusting? Is there something I missed in the report?" Gideon made his entrance at that moment.

"No," Spencer said, "We were just talking about the joys of Thanksgiving."

"And non-tainted potatoes." Hotch added.

"And non-tainted potatoes." Spencer repeated, looking smug.

"Well," Gideon said, "What is Thanksgiving other than the opportunity to be thankful?" Everyone nodded. "So, what is everyone thankful for?"

"You mean other than this chance to stop working?" Morgan commented with a smirk. "Good food."

"I think he meant seriously, Morgan." Spencer replied, a tiny smile tugging up the corners of his mouth.

"I was being serious. All right, what else...?" he thought for a moment. "Someone else go."

"All right." Elle jumped on the opportunity to speak. "I'm grateful for my job."

"Brown noser."

"Shut up, Morgan. But really, I'm grateful for the opportunity to do what I do, and help keep the psychos off the streets. All right, it's someone else's turn."

Morgan, Hotch, Gideon, and Spencer all looked at each other in an attempt to determine who would go next.

"Hotch, you go." Morgan claimed.

"Why don't you go?"

"Because I'm still thinking. So stop procrastinating and go already!"

"All right, all right, I'm going. First and foremost I'm grateful for my beautiful wife-" The words were met with whistles and catcalls. "-and my perfect daughter."

"Especially when she's not crying."

"Precisely. Gideon, your turn."

The leader of the team remained quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I'm grateful for the opportunity to lead a group of people who are so bright and skilled such as yourselves, and for the chance to know each and every one of you. Morgan, you can stop stalling now."

Derek, who had forgotten that he was supposed to be thinking, was caught off-guard.

"What? Oh right, that. Um...I'm grateful for... the psychos who keep us all with jobs. No, just kidding, uh, I'm grateful for... actually, yeah, I'm going to stick with that."

All over the room, eyes rolled. Morgan looked around for someone to take the heat off him.

"Reid! You haven't gone yet. Go." The last word masked a threat, which Spencer picked up on immediately. However, instead of responding right away, he continued to stare at the floor, which had apparently become an item of much interest for the genius.

"Reid? Earth to Reid, come in Reid. We have lost all contact." Morgan chortled from the safety of his desk.

"Spencer?" Gideon prodded gently. "What are you grateful for?"

Spencer replied quietly, still staring intently at the ground.

"I'm grateful for... all of you. For the first time, I have people who... care about me. That's more than anyone could ever wish for."

For the first time in a long time, there was silence in the B.A.U. office.

**Wow, that was seriously the best ending I could come up with. That's really sad...** **Oh well. It's supposed to be happy, really. I swear! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**


End file.
